mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)
with sclera (as Midnight Sparkle) |hair = Moderate sapphire blue with and streaks |skin = Pale, light grayish orchid |cutie mark = |voice = Tara Strong (''English) Emanuela Pacotto (Italian) Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese) Magdalena Krylik (Polish) Ilinca Ghimbășan (Romanian) |singing voice = Rebecca Shoichet (English) Carina Cheregi (Romanian) |relatives = Shining Armor (older brother) |nicknames = Sci-Twi, Midnight Sparkle}} Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart appears and is mentioned throughout the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. She is a student at Canterlot High School, a former student of Crystal Prep Academy, and the owner of Spike the Dog. This version of Twilight looks different from her pony counterpart as she wears thick black glasses and her hair in a bun. She is named Sci-Twi in some merchandise and other depictions. Her alter ego, Midnight Sparkle, briefly serves as an antagonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games.__TOC__ Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight is first mentioned by Pinkie Pie in the film when she brings up the notion of pony Twilight having a "twin sister who lives in the city." Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle appears after the ending credits, piecing together some strange events that occurred at Canterlot High School. She talks to her dog Spike. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In the third ''Equestria Girls film, Twilight's human counterpart is revealed to be attending Crystal Prep Academy and is a member of the Wondercolts' rival team, the Shadowbolts. This version of Twilight is portrayed as being rather awkward and curious and treated as an outcast by many of her classmates. Throughout the film, Twilight attempts to track and measure strange energy readings at Canterlot High, recording all of her findings on a tack board in a secret room at Crystal Prep. She gathers this research in hopes of being accepted into an independent study program, and she only competes with the Shadowbolts to conduct further observations on the weird energy. Twilight carries a pendant-shaped device intended to detect the strange readings. However, it also drains magic away, causing each of Sunset's friends to lose their ability to pony up. In addition, it causes dimensional rifts to appear throughout the Games. When Principal Cinch discovers this, she pressures Twilight to release the magic from her device to win the Games for Crystal Prep. Once she does, the magic engulfs her, and she transforms into a monstrous demon obsessed with magic. After her transformation, Twilight uses her powers to open additional rifts to Equestria. Using Twilight's device, Sunset channels the released magic to transform herself. Following an explosive battle, Sunset offers Twilight her hand in friendship, and Twilight accepts. Twilight apologizes for all the trouble she caused, and Sunset and her friends forgive her. Later, Twilight decides to forego her independent study application and transfer to Canterlot High to learn about the magic of friendship. At the end, Princess Twilight Sparkle from Equestria appears out of the portal, stunned to see her human friends joined by a girl who looks like her. Human Twilight only nervously waves "hello" to her pony counterpart. In the film's alternate ending, Twilight stays at Crystal Prep, and she and Spike are on much friendlier terms with the Shadowbolts. Other depictions In the Minis Pinkie Pie's Slumber Party digital shorts, a Twilight Sparkle is featured in her own short. Software Sci-Twi appears in the Equestria Girls mobile app. ''Friendship Games'' description Meet Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle, the Twilight Sparkle who has always lived in Equestria Girls world – she just goes to another school! You'll recognize this Twilight Sparkle by her signature glasses. She maintains the same personality traits of the Twilight we know from the MLP world, but she has yet to learn about the magic of friendship. Merchandise Twilight is featured in various Friendship Games doll merchandise, sometimes under the name Sci-Twi. A "Sporty Style" doll of Twilight comes with a bow and arrow. Twilight's description on the back of her Sporty Style doll's packaging reads, "Study the competition!" A casual-clothed doll of Twilight is sold independently and included in 2-packs with Flash Sentry and Rainbow Dash. A Midnight Sparkle doll shown at the 2014 New York Toy Fair has also been released. A doll of Sci-Twi with pony ears and a lab coat was shown at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con. This doll comes with a miniature Spike the Dog figure and a school locker. Human Twilight appears as a pony in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Personality Like her pony counterpart, human Twilight is well-spoken and highly intelligent. She holds a great interest in knowledge and science, being able to assemble intricate scientific devices and solve complex mathematical equations, and her intellect rivals that of Sunset Shimmer. Unlike pony Twilight, however, human Twilight is socially similar to how she appears in the first episode. She is a bit of a wallflower, acting very awkward and timid around others, especially the standoffish students of Crystal Prep. Despite her problems in socializing, Twilight is eager to connect with people on a personal level, demonstrated in her interactions with Fluttershy, when the two share their love for their pets, and Pinkie Pie, at the Crystal Prep welcoming party. Twilight is shown increasingly distressed by the apparent harm caused by her magic-sensing and storage device to the point where Sunset's eventual accusations leave her distraught. Twilight lacks self-confidence when under extreme external (especially social) pressures. During the archery competition in the Tri-Event Relay in the Friendship Games, she is so affected by performance anxiety and Sour Sweet's anger at her poor aim that she begins to cry and her legs threaten to collapse under her. When transformed into Midnight Sparkle, Twilight becomes selfish and malicious, consumed with desire to learn everything about magic even at the cost of her entire world. Quotes :Indigo Zap: Are we gonna win?!?! :Sci-Twi: I... I don't know. :Indigo Zap: Wrong answer!! Try again! Are we gonna win?!?! :Sci-Twi: Um... I guess? I-It's just... I mean... I heard that CHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know? Win, I mean? Right? :— My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games :Puppy Spike: Why did you run away like that? :Sci-Twi: Um, oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the glowing girl, or the hole in space. Or my talking dog! :— My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Gallery References Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Supporting characters Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Featured articles